


Episode 1: The Beginning

by Haedonrocks



Series: Fox in Disguise [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: More characters, My First Fanfic, Mystery goes to a city, No relationships yet, first time using this website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: So if you don't use Tumblr, I have made some posts and other fan-fictions on there about Mystery (because he is my favorite character) and wanted to write a story.So this story takes place after hellbent and Mystery has helped Vivi, Arthur, and Lewis with their problems. Vivi learns to be a samurai, Lewis and Arthur become best friends again, and Lewis gives Vivi her memories back. A few months later, Vivi dismisses Mystery from being her loyal guardian and sets him free. He then sets his journey to a city call Harvid. He realizes that Harvid has a lot of crime going on there and decides to lay low. A character of mine called Susan Flands is a cop who just became detective who is going to stop the crime that is going in the city. The other characters that I made are going to be in the story. Mystery belongs to MysteryBen on YouTube and TumblrAnd just a heads up, Vivi, Arthur and Lewis are not going to be in this story, sorry. So, Enjoy.
Series: Fox in Disguise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649335
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning part 1

It was a sunny day in the forest, the trees were moving back and forth slowly. The sounds of the birds were chirping and the wind whooshing made the place look peaceful. Inside of the forest was the seven tail kitsune running in the woods. Mystery wanted to get away from the past and into his future. Before he left his previous owner Vivi, both of them found a place where he would like. It's a city called Harvid. The place he looked at was pretty cool. It was huge, had tall skyscrapers that looked like it could touch the clouds, and had many things there to do like, go swimming, play at the park, and many more things. But the problem was that he doesn't have an owner. He wanted Vivi to come but she decided to stay with the others. He also thought of going back to Japan, but he spent too much time there and wanted something new. A few miles later, he finds the sign to the city. It reads "Harvid. since 1928". He also reads that its almost 5 miles away. He looks out to the distance and sees the skyline of it. its beautiful he thinks and continues running. This was it. This is the day Mystery starts his new life again.


	2. The Beginning Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at two new characters, and what mystery is doing. The first character is Susan Flands who I told you is part of the police force as a new detective. The second character is Malcolm Finchfield who is an orphan and steals people's wallets for a living.

During the day, two cars drove up at an abandoned warehouse. One of them was painted black with flames while the other car was red with a picture of a vulture on the sides. Both car doors opened up to see two people from each car. The two people from the black car were criminals who do illegal dealings. One of them walked up to the other two people with a suitcase full of cash. The people from the red car were the Vulture gang. They were ruthless and owned most of the territory in the city. They also had a suitcase full of weaponry and blueprints of hand-crafted guns.   
"You got the guns?" the criminal asked.  
"Right here." The Vulture goon replied as he opens the suitcase.   
It was full of blueprints that could've been used in war. Before the criminal could reach the suitcase, the vulture goon closed it and said "Let me see the money first."   
"You don't trust me?" The criminal said.  
"I don't trust anyone except the Vultures. Now show me the money or we are going to have problems." the goon said.  
"Fine. Here it is." The criminal opens the case to see stacks of bills.   
"Good, Now give me the money first."   
"Nah man, give me the guns first."   
"Do you have a death wish?" The goon then took hold of his gun put didn't point at him.  
"Well no, but its just a simple task. Give me the guns." The criminal said slowly.  
It took a minute for the goon to make up his mind and said "Fine, take it." The goon gave the criminal the case.   
"Now, give me the money." The goon said.  
"Well, you see. You were right about one thing." the criminal said.  
"What would that be?"  
"Not to trust anyone." He then pulled his gun out and called out for backup.   
At least 10 cops came in and pulled their guns at the two goons.   
"What the!? Your a cop!?"  
"Yep, a good disguise too."   
Both of the goons have been arrested and taken to the Harvid Police Department where they can be interrogated for more info on the Vulture gang.   
The disguised cop then went out to a white van. He opened the door to find the person who planned out the whole operation. Her name was Susan Flands. She was 27 years old, white, female, had black hair and hazel eyes. She was the one who made the idea of dressing up as one of the dealers to get the blueprints from the Vulture gang.   
"Nice work out there, Sir." Susan said.   
"It was your idea Ms. Flands." The cop said back.   
"Thank you, I knew it was going to work when I wrote it all down."   
"You know, because of that, you should get a promotion."  
"Maybe. Anyway I should head back to the station. I got paperwork that needs to get done."  
"All right then, Ill stay here to finish up getting evidence."   
Susan then got into her car and drove away.

At the Harvid Police Station, it was very huge and clean. It had a big jail cell that could hold at least 100 people, couple of desks, an interrogation room, the chief's office, and a police garage. Susan was sitting in her desk doing some paper work until someone told her to go to the chief's office. She went to the room to see her chief sitting on her desk.   
"Ms. Flands. I've heard about your operation." The Chief said. His name was Lucas May. He was 47 years old, white, had blond hair along with white, had green eyes.   
"Thank you chief, it took a long time to plan it and it was worth it."   
"You know, your one of the best police offices that could've pulled that off." He said "And that's why I'm ranking you, detective."  
Susan was surprised. She never had the thought she would become a detective.   
"Thank you sir, Its an honor." Susan said very excitedly.   
"Your welcome, now I know that you need a partner to help you with taking down the Vultures. I haven't gotten you a partner yet, but you can choose any of the people from the station."  
"Ok, but can I take my time on choosing?" Susan asked.   
"You don't have a decision?" Lucas asked back.  
"No, its just that I really don't want to have a partner."  
"Well, everyone needs a partner. It helps them communicate good, make teamwork, and better, creates friendships."   
"Well if you say so Sir, but I don't know who to choose."   
"Don't worry, take your time. Anyway, you should get home, its getting late."   
"Ill go home sir, thank you again for the promotion."   
Susan closes the door behind her and goes to her car to drive to her apartment. 

Its a dark night, and in the alleyway, there's a homeless site where the homeless live. A young boy lives there. His name is Malcolm Finchfield. He 17 years old, white, brown hair, blue eyes. He was sitting by the fire that was in an old busted barrel. Malcolm's parents died when he was little and been living like this his whole life. He never had any help from anyone and was on his own. He doesn't have a job but he does steal from other people. He usually takes people's wallets and uses the money to buy his own food. But the problem was that most people had credit cards and would use those to buy things.   
"Hey kid, you got a cigarette?" One of the homeless ask him.   
"No I don't smoke." He replies with.   
The homeless guy walks away.   
Malcolm stood up and walked to his house. It was basically a metal shed. Inside it was a bed, one chair and table, no kitchen nor bathroom except a hole in the floor as a toilet, and a light bulb which illuminates the whole house. He looks at his bed, he is disappointed at the fact that he has a dirty mattress, with no pillows and a dirty old blanket. He then lies in it. wondering when he would get a better life, if stealing would be better for him. He falls asleep.

In the same alley, Mystery walks through looking around to find a place for him to stay. He finds some people sleeping and warming their hands on the fire. He finds an empty box and calls it his home. Tomorrow, he will continue on finding someone who would take care of him like Vivi used to do. He thinks about all the times Vivi used to help him with the things he has been having trouble with. He kinda misses her and hopes that he can see her again.


	3. The Beginning Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet our third character, Charlotte Kim. She is a woman who tricks men into giving her them cash along with their lives. She is 32 years old, black, dark hair, and has brown eyes. Mystery finds Susan and she adopts him and makes him her new partner in crime. Lastly, we get to meet our last character, Damien Huffery. He is a kingpin who keeps track of the gangs property. He sells people property in exchange for money. He is also the main villain in this story.

It was twelve o'clock at night. A couple walked into a nice room that had the perfect view of the city. A man and a woman took off their shoes and went to the table. The man was the one who owned the house while the woman was his date. They have both met at a restaurant a few hours ago and decide to go have some fun. The man then decided to get some wine ready for the both of them while the woman sat on the leather couch.  
"That was fun, we should do that again sometime." the man said as he filled up both of the wine glasses.  
"Yeah, shame that I can't." The woman told him.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, you know work, its a pain."  
"Oh come on honey, its just work. And after that, its freedom." The man said as he sat down on the couch next to the woman.  
"Here" the man said again. "This would help you."  
They both then took a sip of wine.  
"You know Kevan, the world is not a good place." She said.  
"It was never good in the beginning Lucy" Kevan said as he wrap his arm around Lucy.  
"The world is a place full of violence. There will never be world peace and it would stay it that way."  
"Oh babe, you have a way with words." She finishes her glass. "But there is one thing that I have to tell you." She puts down her glass.  
"What would that be?" He asks.  
"My name isn't Lucy."  
"What-" Before he could finish his sentence, she hits him over the head with an expensive vase.  
He is knock out cold and she pushes him to the floor. She then turns him around to grab his wallet and take the money inside. She also found a paper with the code to a safe. She enters the bedroom to find a safe the size of a mini refrigerator. She puts in the code and unlocks the safe. Inside it were stacks of cash, gold bar, and rings.  
She laughs. "You greedy man." She then grabbed all she can into her purse. Inside her purse was a ID card that had her fake name "Lucy Wells." Her real name was Charlotte Kim. She is a disguise of thievery. She lures men into her traps like a spider trapping flies in her web. Before she left the Condo, she said to Kevan's unconscious body "You know, we should do this again sometime." She leaves the room full of his wealth. Charlotte is outside of the building calling for a taxi. Then she gets into one and tells the driver to head for a bar in the downtown area. 

The sun has shined. In an small apartment, Susan wakes up from her phone which had an alarm clock. She wakes up with a yawn and gets out of bed to make coffee. Susan realized its her first day as a detective. She gets ready by taking a shower, brushing her teeth and hair, and eating breakfast which was toast. She is very excited to know that she is going to do great as a detective. For years, Susan has been waiting for this moment in her life. Susan leaves her room and finds her next door neighbor also leaving her room.  
"Hi there Lucy." Susan says.  
"Oh hi there Sue." Lucy says back. "I heard about your promotion, you must be very proud of that."   
"I am. I will do whatever it takes to become the best."  
"You do honey."  
"Anyway, I should go. I don't want late." Susan says as she walks to the elevator.  
"Ok, it was good talking to you." Lucy replies. "And good luck." 

Susan decide to take a taxi to her job just so she can save money. The problem was that there was heavy traffic a few miles away from the police department. So she decides to pay the driver now and walk there. As shes walking, Susan finds an alley way that can get her a shortcut to her work. She walks around to find the homeless sitting down on the floor, talking to each other, drinking whiskey and smoking cigarettes. In the corner of her eye, she finds a dog who is laying in a box. She feels bad for the dog and decides to pet it. The dog was Mystery who was waiting until it was time to go. He finds the woman who walks up to him and barks very happily. Did he find someone who would take care of him, he thought to himself.  
"Hey there boy, whats your name?" She asks as she pets him.  
She realizes that he is wearing a collar that has a question mark on. On the back of it has the name Mystery which was the name Vivi gave him.  
"Mystery, hmm." She looks around to see if he has an owner around.  
"Do you have an owner Mystery?" She asks the dog.  
He wines knowing that he does not have an owner.  
"You know, maybe I should adopt you."  
Mystery was happy. He knew he found the one who would take care of him. She picks him up and walks to her job.

At her job, she went straight to the chief's office and told him. "Sir, I have found my new partner." She then shows him the dog who was panting happily.  
"A dog?" He asks.  
"Yes sir, he would be perfect for the job."  
"Alright, what's his name?"  
"Well." She didn't name him yet, but from the collar she saw earlier today, she decided to call him Mystery. The same name that Vivi named him.  
"His name is Mystery, he would be best at sniffing out trouble and catching the crooks."  
"Well, if he is going to be your new partner, then you better clean him up real good and train him."  
"Yes sir, I will do that right away" Susan then grabs Mystery and takes him to the cleaning station.  
"This will be awesome." She says as she is scrubbing the dirt off of Mystery. "We will be the best partners a person can have."

In a skyscraper, there is a bald man. His name is Damien Huffery. He is 45 years old, has no hair, green eyes, and is Russian. He looks at the documents that shows about the Vulture's plans. He knew that they were his best effort on controlling the city. Then there was a knock. He says "Who is it?"  
His assistant open the door and said "You have some visitors sir."  
"Bring them in then."  
The people who came inside were the leader of the Vulture gang Tyrone Hards and his bodyguards.  
"Mr. Hards, make this quick I got a meeting to go to." Damien says.  
"I need more weapons, the cops are on to me." Tyrone said.  
"I see, and what happen to the weapons that I gave to you before?"  
"The idiots that were supposed to grab the money got themselves caught by the cops with the blueprints."  
"You know Mr. Hards, you not making smart choices. They will get you someday."  
"And what about you?" Tyrone said very angry.  
"What about me?" Damien question back.  
"What if the cops trace back to you?"  
"They won't. I made sure that my tracks are clear."  
Tyrone then huffed. He knew that Damien was right. He would get caught and Damien would go free.  
"And you better not rat me out Hards, or ill get my men to come after you."  
"Yes, Mr.Gold." Mr.Gold is what Damien was called most of the time by everyone in the city. Mostly because he was the richest one than anyone else.  
"Now if you'll excuse me. I got a meeting to go to." Damien says.  
Tyrone nods and heads out through the door.  
Damien puts the documents in his suitcase and goes out the building and into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that were my last main characters in the story. Hope you like it.


	4. The Beginning Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan takes Mystery to his first training test and he passes. Then she shows him around her apartment and talk about where he is going to sleep. Malcolm starts his day with robbing people's wallets and Charlotte is at her hideout with the money she stole from Kevan (her latest victim).

It was time. Susan took Mystery to the training area where she is going to teach Mystery how to search clues and evidence. She placed him on the ground in the middle of the floor and put a couple of testing clues on a wooden table to start the training. His job is to go by order of when the culprit used the objects first to last. On the table there were a used gun, and old boot, and a couple of cash. Mystery used a stool that was in front of the table and boost himself up. He then took his time to sniff out the clues and recognized which ones were first to last. When he sniffed the gun, he barked. The gun represented as the weapon the culprit used to kill their victims.  
"That's right Mystery." Susan said. She didn't know that Mystery could understand what she says but Mystery tries to keep a low profile and focus on the clues. He then found the second clue, the money. It represent the cash the culprit robbed and their motive to murder. Finally the last clue he sniffed out was the boot, it was the culprit's boot that he left behind. That clue can be used to track down the killer and arrest them.  
Susan was proud that he passed his first test. "Amazing job boy, come here" She said very happily. Mystery came over to lick her face. She then started to laugh and lifted him.  
"You are going to be great police dog."  
"You know, I never seen you so happy with a dog." A voice said behind her. She then turned around to find her friend David Hart. He was also a police officer but below a rank. He had blond hair, blue eyes, wore his outfit that was very clean (He usually washes it before his job starts), and had a nice smile that made Susan blush.  
"Hey David, i thought you were investigating the robbing at the condo." She replied back.  
"I am, I just wanted to come here to take a break." He then looks at the dog on her arms. "So who's this little feller?"  
"His name is Mystery. I found him in the alleyway where the homeless shelter is." She then put down Mystery and she put a leash on him to keep him safe.  
"So, you've been training him?" He asked.  
"I have and he just passed his first test."  
"Ah. I remember the first test. We had to find out the clues by the time." he then opened the door for her as she walked out with Mystery. He then followed her to have a conversation with her.  
"So, I never asked. How is it going with your breakup with Jack?"  
"Well, we haven't talked in a month. Bet he found someone better than me."  
"Don't say that." He puts his hand on her shoulder. "You know better that he still misses you."  
"Why you say that?"  
"Because from my experience, its the person who said to break up regrets it."  
"Really, how many times did your ex Julie called you?"  
He laughs. "Everyday Susan. Everyday." "Anyway." He spoke again. "Want to head to the cafe? Ill pay."  
"Maybe another day, I'm gonna show Mystery my home."  
"Alrighty then, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."  
She giggles. "Yeah, Ill see you tomorrow."  
She then leaves the station and takes the taxi to her house.

In the alleyway, Malcolm walks down the sidewalk from his home. He walks into a convenience store and finds a bunch of customers to rob their wallets. He chose to rob here instead of the alleyway is because their security cameras are broken due to some malfunctions and the manager can't afford new ones. He finds an innocent shopper with his back pocket open which is where they keep his own wallet in. Malcolm is very sneaky when grabbing people's wallets. He learned it from an old friend who is in prison for robbery and murder. He sneaks behind the man and carefully grabs the wallet. He then opens it to find a twenty dollar bill. He takes it and carefully puts the wallet back. Malcolm also takes a bottle of water from the container in the cold shelf. For his entire life he has been doing this. The manager knows that he steal stuff but doesn't call the cops because he knows that no one can help him from the life he has been stuck in. He exits the store only to hear the man saying that his money is gone. Malcolm smirks and walks away from the scene. He enters the alleyway with the bottle under his gray, beaten up jacket. He hides it because he knows that someone would steal it from him. As soon as he gets home, he opens the cap and takes a sip. "Man, its been two days without this beauty." He says to himself. Malcolm then puts down the bottle and takes a look at the twenty dollar bill he stole. "I'm lucky that he had paper cash." Paper cash is money in his own words. He puts the bill in a drawer for a safe place. Malcolm never wanted to steal. But nobody wanted to adopt and help him succeed in a good life like the other kids. So he decided the best way to succeed was to steal in order to survive this disaster Malcolm called life. He then went for a walk in the city and thought if he could become rich. 

At Susan's apartment, she took Mystery to her room. He was happy to know that he has a home he can breathe, eat and sleep at.  
"Your lucky that my landlord is an animal lover." She said to the dog that was looking around the room. She took him to her bed and told him "This is where you will be sleeping at boy." Mystery barked very happy.  
Susan goes out to the window and looks outside. She is very grateful that she gets a view like this of the city. "So, what do you want to eat?" She asked. Mystery was drooling when she said that. One of the only things he likes in the world is food. He takes a look of the things she shows him. The choices were chicken, spaghetti, and steak. He barked and pointed his paw at the chicken.  
"Ok, its chicken then." She said as she prepares to cook dinner. 

Somewhere in the downtown area, Charlotte is in her hideout close to the bar she went last night after she robbed Kevan. She was counting the money that she stole from him.  
"340, 350, 360." She said silently as she counts the twenties from her hand. She puts the money down as she finally figured out it was $360 dollars. Before she went to the gold bars, a man walked through the door. It was her boss, Rodrick Kendy. He owns the bar that she works at as a prostitute.  
"How much do we got?" He said very directly to her.  
"At least $360 sir." she replied.  
"Good, that will get the vultures to leave us alone." The Vultures had took over their bar and demanded that they get them at least 10,000$ or they'll kick them out on to the streets.  
"Are you sure they're not going to back stab us?" Charlotte asked.  
"I'm sure, they won't. But if they do, we have backup." Their backup was another gang called the Roadkills. They were also ruthless like the Vultures but were allies with Rodrick because he let them stay at the bar. They hated the Vultures than the whole city and will do anything to take down the Vultures even it was through violence.  
"Right, I'll go start my job." Charlotte said before she went to the door.  
"Wait." Rodrick stops her. "I need you to do something for me."  
"What would that be?"  
"I..." he sighs "I want you to come with me to the meeting."  
"What, why?"  
"I want you to know what we are going through right now." He saids very desperately. "I want you to know how to survive in this cruel world that we live in."  
He then grabs his gun from his holster. "Here take this, it'll keep you safe." She takes the gun and puts it in her purse.  
"Now listen" Rodrick speaks. "Your going to stay behind me. If they attack, we will call the Roadkills. Got it?"  
"Yes sir." Charlotte said.  
"Good, now lets go." Both of them went out the door and to the car with the cash they have made from the past month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is might be my longest chapter in the story so far. Sorry if I was gone for awhile, I had school and basketball. Anyways i'll post the last chapter and what would come in the next episode in the weekend.


	5. The Beginning Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things go down when Malcolm gets attacked by some thugs who tries to rob him, Susan and Mystery go on their first adventure to stop the fight and arrest the men. Charlotte gets worried when a couple of cops come to her to ask about the robbery at the condo. Finally, Mr. Gold goes to the meeting about his own company Gold Towers and how it's breaking the law.

After the delicious dinner that Susan and Mystery just had, Susan just started doing the dishes. Mystery was looking at the window and realized how beautiful the sunset was. To him, it reminded him of when centuries ago, he would climb up a blossom tree in Japan and look at the sun going down. After a few minutes Mystery wanted to go for a walk, so he went to grab a leash from the bottom shelf and went to where Susan was. As soon she finished the dishes. She heard a desperate whining and look down to see Mystery with his puppy eyes holding a dog leash by his mouth.   
"You want to go for a walk boy?" She said as she grabbed the leash from his mouth. Susan always had a suspicion that he likes to have walks. She then went to get her phone, a bottle of water, running shoes incase he runs off, and her pink jacket that was given by her own ex. After she got the things, Susan went out the door with Mystery and took the elevator. As she goes down the elevator, she looks at her phone to see some missed calls from her ex. After he broke up with her, he never stopped calling her to see what she was doing. If occurred to her that maybe he changed his mind. But then she thought it was stupid. The elevator doors started to open and walked out of the apartment and started walking to where her work was at. 

In the alleyway, Malcolm was walking along to see if he can find some people to rob. He saw some people who had black suits and red ties down the sidewalk who looked rich enough to pay off their taxes. He goes up closer to realized that they were FBI who was watching the area to see if anyone was breaking the law. They went down the alleyway and inspect the homeless. One of them went up to a homeless woman who was sleeping on the ground to see if she was still alive. She was. But she looked dead due to being drunk. Then the men walked out the alley and back to the sidewalk until Malcolm couldn't see them. It was a close call for him. If he robbed any one of them and he would've had to end his journey at the penitentiary. He then decides to walk back to his shed. As he walks, two men who looked liked they had been in a gang blocked in his path. He stopped and stared at the men.   
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of the men said. "You lost kid? The orphanage is the other way." They started to laugh as they tease him. He decide to ignore them and tried to go around. But they still blocked his way.   
"Where do you think your going?" The other man said. "You think you can ignore us and go on with your life?" They stepped closer to Malcolm but he took a step back.   
"What do you want"? He asked.   
"oh haven't you heard? There's some payment that needs to pay up." The man then hold out his hand showing to give him some money.   
"I don't have any money." Malcolm says.   
"We both know that is a lie."   
"How do you know?" Malcolm asks.  
"Oh, we'll know once we get it. Hold him Rob." Rob then grabs his arm and puts it behind his back to hold it in place. He takes the other arm to hold on to it.  
"Let go of me!" Malcolm shouts. As Rob's friend tries to check his jacket pockets for cash, Malcolm kicks Rob in the shin, taking him down. His friend grabs Malcolm making sure he doesn't escape.   
"It seems like we have a fighter." Rob said as he was trying to get up from the attack. "Hold him still Frank, I'm gonna teach this weakling a lesson." He then punches Malcolm in the stomach. He loses his breath as soon that happens. Rob punches him again and shoves him to the ground. 

Susan was listening to her favorite type of music which was rock. She used to listen to rock when she was a kid until her own parents told her that it was to violent for her. She looked down at Mystery who was genuinely happy was walking a little bit quickly as she was. She wanted to turn around until she heard some kind of screaming come from the alley. She then quickly ran down the alley to see what is going on. She stops to see two men kicking repeatedly at a teenager who was on the ground bleeding. Mystery also saw the fight and started growling.   
"Hey!" Susan shouted at the two men. "Leave him alone!"   
The men stopped kicking and turned towards Susan who was ready to fight.   
"Get loss woman!" Rob shouted "This kid needs to respect the adults."   
"Leave him alone or else." She threatened them both.   
"Or what?" Frank says.  
Susan then went up to the men leaving Mystery behind her. Rob decided to go up to her to hit her but then she dodged the attack and hit him right in the face. They were both shocked. Then she grabbed him and started to punch him until he was knocked out. Then Frank ran towards her and tried to throw a punch. She blocked it and kicked him in the leg and throw him against the brick wall. Rob went up, he was down. Frank went up, and he was also down. In order for them to win, Frank pulls out his gun and points it at her. Mystery got scarred. He wanted to save her but didn't want to reveal his identity. To both Mystery and the mens surprise, she grabbed his wrist and pointed the gun aside her missing and she then kicked him back to the wall. They were both down and knocked out. She then took some rope from the dumpster next to the men and tied them up. Susan got her cellphone out and called the police. After she did that, she went up to the teenager who was still down.   
"Are you alright?" She asked him calmly.   
He moans from the pain. "Yeah, but I don't think I can stand straight." He says trying to stand up but failing.   
"Let me help." she grabs his arm which is bruised and puts it over her shoulder. "I have some first aid kit at my house."   
"Thanks" He says weakly. She then puts him out of the alleyway and onto a nearby bench.   
"The police will get here." She told him. And she was right. A car pulled up and saw both of them sitting on the bench with the dog.   
"Where are they Miss Fland?" The cop says.  
"They're in there. I also tied them up to make sure they won't escape." Susan answered.  
"Ok, thanks." The cop went in their and put both of the men in the car.   
"This isn't over." Rob said. "Well get you as soon we get out."  
"Tell that to the court." The cop says as he puts him in the car.  
Then the car drove off. Susan was glad that she saved the teenager from the men. She learned self-defence when she was a recruit at the Harvid Police Academy. After that, she wanted to join the police force and was able to fight off criminals who tried to attack her. After the police car drove away, she took Malcolm and Mystery to an open taxi and told the driver to take them to her place. 

In the bar downtown, Charlotte was working as a bartender giving people drinks. She watched as people were becoming so drunk, they wobbling all over the place. After a few people left, she saw a couple of men who were in police uniforms walk up to the stand.   
"Hello miss." One of the officers said. "Are you Charlotte Kim?"   
"Why yes I am, you boys want something to drink?" She said politely.   
"No we just came to ask you some questions. Do you think you can cooperate with us?" The other officer asked.  
"Give me all you got." She said confidently.   
"Ok, then." He starts looking through his notes. "Where were you last night?"  
"I was here working." She answered  
"Ok, have ever met a man named Kevan Wills?"  
As soon she heard the name, she started to get nervous. She knew that it was her that robbed him. "No I have not." She lies.   
"Ok then, do you if he had any enemies?" He asked.  
"I don't think so." To her suspicion she wonders how Kevan has not given them her identification. "Just wondering." She says very knowing. "Why happen to him?"  
"Well it seems like he lost his memory. Can't remember what happened to himself or how he got his money stolen."  
She was amazed but acted like she was remorse for him. "Oh dear, sorry to hear about him. I hope he'll be alright." She lies again.   
"We'll tell him and make sure if you got any info about it, then come to the police station to help us out."  
"Ok I will, thank you officers." She knew that she never would tell any information that would lead to herself.   
"Have a good night Miss Kim." The officer says as he and the others walked out.  
She then goes to collecting the glasses and the money that were left out on the bar. She hopes that they never find out and would be able to flee the city if they do. 

At the apartment, Susan puts Malcolm on the chair and gets her medical kit. She opens it and gets out some wraps for the bruises around his torso. Then she got some towels and wipe off the blood on his face. Malcolm started to feel the pain when she wrapped the bandage around.  
"I know it hurts, but just stay calm." Susan says as she finally got his face cleaned.   
Mystery looks at both of them. He's worry for the boy because he knows he didn't deserve being beaten up. It reminded him of when Arthur was being bullied around as a teenager. He didn't like it one bit and was about to lose his cool. But Vivi and Lewis came along and saved him from years of being harassed. He then looks at the two and realizes that they both are like Arthur and Vivi, but Susan never was a samurai and the kid didn't look like a mechanic and had a good amount of sleep. After she finishes healing him, she says "All done, you'll be walking tomorrow."   
"Thanks Miss uh..." He pauses.  
"Oh right, I never gave you my name. Its Susan Flands." She says.   
"Malcolm" He says back. He looks at the dog who is also staring at him looking worried about him. "What's your dog's name?" He asks   
"This is Mystery, he is my new partner in crime."   
"Partner in crime? Are you a cop?" He asks.  
"Well a detective actually. I started yesterday."   
"Nice." They were both silent for some seconds.  
"So what happened back there?" Susan asks.  
"Just some thugs trying to rob me."   
"And I'm guessing you fought back?"  
"Tried to, but unfortunately not that good."  
She then goes up to Malcolm and tells him he can sleep on her bed while she sleeps on the couch. He eventually agrees and goes right on the bed. He never felt a bed that comfy before in his life. He went to sleep in just five minutes. Susan got on the couch and went to sleep while Mystery sleeps on the floor. He doesn't care if the poor boy sleeps on the bed, as long he is safe. 

At Gold Towers, Mr.Gold starts the meeting at night. Along with him are some of his men and the other businessmen from another company called "High Lands". High Lands also sells property to people but they give the property to the rich instead of the gangs.   
"So, I guess you know why we are here Mr.Gold?" The man said.   
Mr. Gold looks at the man for a few seconds and then says "It seems like you have an important reason to come all the way here then."   
"Yes, from these past months, you have been giving these gangs that are called "The Vultures" and "The Roadkills" land." He puts down the papers. "You know that it's against the law and can be arrested for it."   
"Now that doesn't seem right to me." Mr.Gold says trying to start an argument. "From what I have learned, giving people property is right."  
"Is it?" He says getting mad. "You are giving these people power and your just going to let it happen?"  
"I'm not giving them power!" He slams his fist on to the table. "I'm giving them the chance to live life a little better."  
"You are going to stop this right now." He says with a demanding tone. "And if you don't, Ill call the authorities."  
"You fool, I own the authorities in this city." He says with a evil smile.   
The man grunts. "This isn't over Mr.Gold , We will get you." He says as he and the rest of the men left. Mr.Gold gets up and looks at the window. "It will never be over from where I'm standing." He says with a chuckle.   
"The meetings adjourned." He tells everyone. They all got up and left the room except for Mr.Gold who was still looking out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally made my first episode everyone. I'm glad to know that I'm gonna start my story with good intentions. The next chapter will show what is coming in the next episode.


	6. Episode 1 Recap: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the preview of what happened in the episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, I was sick yesterday and I'm a little bit sick today. So first, I decide to change the last chapter into the episodes into recaps of what happened in the whole episode. Second, I didn't tell anyone this who doesn't use Tumblr, but I made other fanfictions on the Mystery Skulls and wanted to know if you wanted to see them. My username is haedonr0cks. If you can't find it, type Haedonrocks instead.

So Mystery had travel hundreds of miles to find the city called Harvid. He uses his dog disguise to get into the city while no one knows that there's a seven tailed kitsune in their city. Susan Flands who became detective by creating a plan that who arrest the members of the Vulture gang. She is really excited and would take this seriously. Malcolm Finchfield lives in the shed that is in the alleyway and wants to get away from the life he is living in. Charlotte Kim had succeed in another robbery and she and her boss Rodrick have enough money to give the Vultures into leaving their bar alone. Damien Huffery owns the company Gold Towers and is going against another company who is trying to get rid of him. Susan Flands finds Mystery in a box who is waiting for someone to adopt him and takes him to her job as her new partner in crime. Mystery passes the first test and meets her friend David Hart who is also a cop. Malcolm gets attacked by a couple of men and with Susan's skills, she takes the men out and brings Malcolm to her apartment to fix him up. Charlotte almost gets caught when the policemen ask her about the robbery that she was involved in. Her boss Rodrick is now asking her come with him incase if things get carried away with the meeting with the Vultures.

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter to the story everyone. I must say, I'm really excited on making this story. I hope everyone is also happy with it. Ill post the first episode to Tumblr.


End file.
